tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ghastly Dragon
}|GetValue= } | name = Ghastly Dragon | hp = 7800 | exp = 4600 | ratio = 0.590 | summon = - | convince = - | isboss = no | illusionable = no | creatureclass = Reptiles | primarytype = Dragons | abilities = Melee (0-600+), poisons (starting up from 46-63 hp per turn), Life Drain (80-228), Death Water Wave (50-250), Cursing Death Hit (40-500) (+20% each turn, 5-7 turns), Death Ball on itself (0-180?), Paralyze. | maxdmg = 1780+? | immunities = Paralysis, Invisibility | holyDmgMod = 115%> | physicalDmgMod = 110% | deathDmgMod = 0% | fireDmgMod = 90% | energyDmgMod = 110% | iceDmgMod = 50% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = These creatures run at low health, and a very good thing about them is that they don't change attack often. | sounds = "EMBRACE MY GIFTS!"; "I WILL FEAST ON YOUR SOUL!". | notes = Ghastly Dragons are similar to Plaguesmith, but with stronger attacks, especially the curse, so, don't let your hp go lower than 1500 and do not underestimate them. This creature was added with the Christmas Update 2009. Their head looks the same as that of a Wyrm. | location = Corruption Hole, Razzachai, Zao Palace, Deeper Banuta | strategy = Knight: You should be at least level 140 (160+ if you are going to hunt them in Zao Palace) because it is common to encounter 2 or more Ghastly Dragons together. Using any death protection will help to decrease it curse attack. Paladin: You must be at least 150 level with a distance skill of 95+ to solo this creature without waste. Use Assassin Stars to kill it faster. Remember to bring lots supplies with you and be ready to heal yourself just about every 1-2 hits.Its important to have Yalahari legs death 5% , Koshei's Ancient Amulet death 8% , and optional Divine Plate death 10% , Elite Draken Helmet death 3%, Death Ring death 5% = 27,5% death resist . Mages: It's very hard to block them, because curse can hit over than 900. Killing them running isn't easy, it uses paralize frequently. All vocations: The Ghastly Dragon's death attacks should be less effective if you wear a Death Ring or Koshei's Ancient Amulet. Depending on your vocation, you can use one of the following: Skullcracker Armor, Robe of the Underworld, Divine Plate. It is also advisable not to fight a Ghastly Dragon while cursed, as they will make you receive 20% more Death damage from time to time. Be careful, otherwise you can take up to 900~ curse damage. Another good tactic if you have a mage in the party is to use e-bombs. As long as someone is next to it, it will not leave even when it is in low hp to run. | loot = 0-209 gp, 0-2 Platinum Coins, Undead Heart, Zaoan Halberd, Twin Hooks (semi-rare), Ultimate Health Potion (semi-rare), Great Health Potion (semi-rare), Great Spirit Potion (semi-rare), Soul Orb (semi-rare), Demonic Essence (semi-rare), Ghastly Dragon Head (semi-rare), Rusty Armor (Semi-Rare) (semi-rare), Zaoan Shoes (semi-rare), Rusty Armor (Rare) (rare), Zaoan Legs (rare), Zaoan Armor (rare), Jade Hat (rare), Spellweaver's Robe (rare), Drakinata (rare), Shiny Stone (rare), Zaoan Helmet (very rare), Guardian Boots (very rare), Zaoan Sword (very rare) . }}